


A Friend In Need

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, F/M, Feels with Smut?, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friends with Benefits to More Than Friends, Lincoln Campbell - mentioned - Freeform, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Static Quake - mentioned, Threesome, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: When Daisy confesses that she hasn't Done the Deed since Lincoln, and that this is starting to frustrate her in more ways than one, Jemma volunteers herself (and Fitz) to help. After all, keeping the physical side casual, but doing it with someone who knows and cares about her, is just the kind of balance Daisy needs, right?Little do they all know, one good deed might just change their relationship forever.-Smut with Feelings/Feelings with Smut. Either way, Rated E. Friends to Friends with Benefits to Lovers.





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfils two prompts: "Daisy decides to have sex for the first time since Lincoln," and "FSK where two of them bring the third one just for sex and then deeper feelings start to develop."
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts for a variety of AOS ships, smutty and otherwise, here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant). Feel free to prompt me. [here](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/prompt-guidelines) are some guidelines if you like.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy!

It started with a wild idea, tossed out late on a Friday night with little hope of ever being followed through. 

It started when Jemma and Daisy and Fitz were watching a movie… well, Jemma and Daisy were. Fitz had long since fallen asleep. The girls kept watching, well enough amused, until a steamy scene came on and Daisy looked decidedly uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in the way one might typically look, watching what was all but a sex scene on the same couch as her married, very sexually active best friends. No, this was a different kind of discomfort; one with which Jemma was also intimately familiar. A sly smile crept onto her lips. 

“Shut up,” Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes and adjusting the pillow in her lap, then blushing. Every movement only seemed to make it worse. 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma teased, waggling her eyebrows in what was not nearly as sexually enticing a move as she was probably aiming for. “Getting hot in here?”

“It’s… been a while, that’s all,” Daisy said, and cleared her throat. 

“How long?” 

“Since Lincoln.” 

“Oh.” The mocking smile on Jemma’s face drooped a little. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Daisy waved her off. “It has been a really long time. I’m not still stuck up on him, not like that, I do miss him, but…” 

“Your libido gets over things a lot faster than your heart,” Jemma supplied. “I understand. I’ll stop with the jokes, until you’re ready.” 

“It’s fine, seriously,” Daisy insisted. “I could do with some good humour about all this. Honestly at this point it’s just getting _frustrating._ There’s no outlet, so every time something _happens,_ I just get all… tense and weird. It’s driving me up the wall. But I can’t talk to anyone about it because, well, being horny and grieving at the same time is kind of a huge mess. Even I don’t understand it.” 

Jemma frowned. _“No_ release? You don’t even-?” 

“Why d’you think I’ve been boxing so much?” Daisy raised an eyebrow. “Nah. I always get caught up too much in my own head about it. I keep, you know, imagining Lincoln and as you can probably imagine, that’s a major buzz kill. But if I don’t think about Lincoln I think about how there’s no more Lincoln and why I’m alone and at this point that might actually be worse. And I don’t want to date someone else because I’m _really_ not ready for that emotionally and that’s not fair but _Jemma. I want the sex so bad.”_

She pulled a desperate face, and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh despite the heavy parts of the topic they were navigating. 

“Sounds like what you need is some casual sex,” she offered. 

Daisy snorted. “Yeah, right. With whom exactly?” 

“Me and Fitz.”

“Oh, ha ha. Very funny.” 

“No, I’m serious!” Jemma insisted, sitting up straighter on the couch as – a trait common amongst all ideas dreamt up this early in the morning – she was driven to the heights of inspiration. “You just told me you can’t talk to anyone else about this, but you talked to me. You just told me you don’t want to date yet, that’s fine, we’re not looking for anyone. You’re going through a very emotional time. You need casual sex with somebody who knows you and cares about you very much. We’re literally the perfect combination.” 

“It’s not _you_ I’m worried about,” Daisy returned, though she had to admit she was a little surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. Was she on board with this already? “It’s Fitz. Don’t you think he’ll have something to say about this?”

“Mm?” Fitz wondered, blinking awake. Daisy was not entirely sure Jemma hadn’t nudged him. “Something to say about what? I told you, Die Hard Five is just not worth it-“ 

“No, my love,” Jemma instructed, the gleam in her eye shutting him up immediately. “I’ve had an idea. It’s a little out of the box, but if you hear me out…” 

“She wants you to have sex with me,” Daisy interrupted. “Both of you. I told her it was ridiculous, but-“ 

“Why?” Fitz wondered. “Do you want to have sex with us? Or did Jemma tell you about her birthday thing?”

“Her what?” 

“Nothing!” Jemma and Fitz shared a glance. Daisy glanced between them, but they gave nothing else away, so she continued.

“No. I was just telling Jemma that I hadn’t, you know, _gotten any_ since Lincoln and it was frustrating me. She suggested ‘casual sex with someone who knows me well and cares about me a lot’ and then nominated you two.” 

“Well… I mean, she’s not wrong,” Fitz reasoned. “If you’re not emotionally ready to move on, but you are physically, that sounds accurate.”

“I’m not so much worried about accurate, actually,” Daisy clarified, but a smile touched her lips at his eagerness to help. “More about the part where she volunteered you, the least casual-sex-having person I know, to have the casual sex.”

“That part’s, well, it’s a little unusual for me I’ll give you that, but we have, um. Talked about it.” 

His eyes flicked to Jemma’s face and she blushed. _The birthday thing?_ Daisy wondered. It was getting harder to clear that thought from her head. She cleared her throat instead. 

“And, uh, what exactly have you talked about?” she asked. “How do you feel about the whole thing?” 

“I feel like, I probably wouldn’t be comfortable doing it with a stranger. But you, Daisy, you’re not a stranger. It’d be weird at first, probably, but if there was a reason to do it. If it meant something. I’d be willing to give it a shot. I can’t promise I’ll enjoy it or how long it’ll last or anything, I just don’t know that yet. But if it’ll help you-“

“- Get off?” 

“If it’ll help you _at all,”_ Fitz clarified. “Then I would try it. If you asked. If you really, really meant it.” 

Daisy sat for a moment with that, and found the answer with surprising ease. 

“I think I really, really do.” 

-

Up until this point, most of Daisy’s sexual moments had been at least somewhat spontaneous. The anticipation in her gut was a little bizarre, she was feeling all-round weird, but mercifully, her doubts were quiet. She had taken Jemma’s suggestion, and Fitz’s agreement, to heart. Sex with people who cared about her, but weren’t interested in a relationship, did seem like the best option and she found herself willing to give it a chance, even if that chance was a little bittersweet.

“Okay, you guys,” she warned, dropping her purse onto the counter and unbuttoning her shirt. “I’m just gonna warn you now, I’m probably going to cry.” 

“That’s okay,” Jemma reminded her. “Emotions are all a part of it. We’re here for all of it. That’s what we agreed. And if you’re getting uncomfortable you just tell us, okay? You don’t just have to move on because you said you would.” 

Daisy nodded, the words sticking in her throat. Already, she almost wanted to cry at the thoughtfulness of her friends – but already, her body and mind were betraying her, straying back to curiosity and lust for that tender touch. Fitz was waiting on the bed, in boxers and a light linen shirt, Jemma in her underwear, so they’d all be on the same page once Daisy stepped out of her pants and came to join them. 

“How do you want to start?” Jemma offered, as Daisy crawled onto the bed. “Shall we kiss, or would you prefer no kissing? Would you prefer penetrative sex, or non penetrative? Or, we have toys, if you’d rather not cross that line. Or- or maybe we don’t have to be involved really at all. Fitz and I could, you know, give you some non-Lincoln based material to work with. I don’t know. Tell us what to do.” 

“Jemma,” Fitz scolded. “You’re over thinking this. Look at her shoulders, you’re freaking her out.” 

Daisy’s objections to Jemma’s needling died on her tongue, as Fitz put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Stroked her hair. Her flesh began to tingle all over, and as she pondered the list Jemma had set out before her, found that her finger began – apparently of its own accord – to circle her nipple over her singlet. Jemma smiled, nodding at it. 

“I think we’ve found our starting place.” 

“Oh, right here? Like this?” A shock ran through Daisy when Fitz’s warm hand joined hers, massaging her breast. She’d never realised how big his hands were; nimble, but his fingers were long. They sang across her flesh and she thought of the way they manipulated his machinery, creating something beautiful. For the first time in a long time, she did not think of Lincoln. As her body adjusted, she even found herself seeking steadiness, and then friction, in Fitz’s lap. She could feel the bulge of his erection, and maybe it was just the horniness speaking, but the idea of having it inside her wasn’t nearly as strange as it had seemed just this morning. Lord, what she wouldn’t give for that release. 

And she got a breathless tease of it when her breast popped free of its singlet. The air was cold, Fitz’s hand was warm, and he pinched her nipple lightly. 

“How’s that?” 

She nodded, huffed in wordless agreement, and he did it again. His other hand crept around her hips, slipped below the line of her panties.

“How about this?” 

Swearing silently, Daisy ground into his hand. She reached her arms back to pull him to her, to encourage him to keep going. With her eyes she beckoned to Jemma, who was only too happy to crawl across the bedsheets, biting her lip at the enticingly aroused expression on Daisy’s face. 

“What can I do?” Jemma offered. “Want me to get the other one?” 

“No,” Daisy breathed, and glanced down to where Fitz’s hand was playing below the belt. Jemma’s smile turned long and sly, and she licked her lips.

“Oh, okay.” She crept her fingers in after Fitz’s, and he retreated to give her room, drawing circles on the sensitive flesh of Daisy’s belly as Jemma explored her slickness and the space between her folds. Daisy’s back arched, and she groaned out loud.

“Oh, yes-“ she gasped. “Oh God, it’s so good.” 

Jemma’s curiosity had always been an admirable trait, and it served her well now. She was forthright in her touch, confident. But equally, she was soft and sensual and attuned enough to find Daisy’s pleasure in all the right places. It was not hard, it was not strange, to think of Jemma rather than Lincoln. She missed him still, but it was not him between her legs, and she didn’t find herself longing that it could be. 

Now, as Daisy began to lose her balance she relied more on being kept upright by Fitz’s chest. He was eager to oblige, and though he grew harder as she ground against him with Jemma’s touch, he did not protest. Instead he channeled his energy into pulling Daisy’s singlet down off her shoulders, exposing both her breasts, and squeezing and teasing them with increasing fervour. 

“Can I kiss you, Daisy?” he asked. 

Breathless, she nodded. Her eyes were closed, riding blissfully higher than she had been in years. When Fitz’s lips brushed her shoulder, as tender as they were passionate, a shiver ran through her.

“Can I kiss you too, Daisy?” Jemma asked. 

“Okay,” she breathed. “Yeah, okay.” 

Jemma kissed her belly, running her lips over where Fitz’s hands had touched before. Her fingers teased at Daisy’s ticklish clit, slid into her cunt, and back again. She switched up her rhythm every now and then, until Daisy’s hips were twitching. She smiled against Daisy’s skin. Any second now… 

Any second now, Fitz knew, she would come undone. He worked her breast, but freed one hand to sweep her hair out of the way. He kissed up her neck, until he was just below her ear.

“It’s okay to let go, Daisy,” he promised her. “It’s okay to let go.” 

He kissed the place he’d whispered, ever so gently, and she came. 

Jemma felt it ripple through her fingers and her lips. Heard it in the way her breath caught. _“Jemma-“_ she’d whispered. _“Oh God, Fitz…”_

She sat up, smiling, her theory proved correct. Casual sex with someone who loves you. It was a rare combination, but a precious one, and the look on Daisy’s face was even more precious still. Smiling, a little dazed. A couple tears.

“Are you okay?” Jemma checked. 

“Thank you, guys,” Daisy said, nodding. “I’m serious. Thank you. _Fuck_ that was amazing. Oh God. Here come the tears.”

-

After that first encounter, things fell into a bizarre yet natural sort of pattern. On the odd quiet night, they’d get to thinking _hey, why don’t we try that again._ After a dangerous mission, they’d unwind together. Slowly but surely, experimental dalliances became more frequent. They became more confident with what they were doing, more comfortable with each other’s bodies and spaces. Barriers after barriers broke down, including the one between FitzSimmons, and Daisy, and FitzSimmonsandDaisy; so subtly and so thoroughly had they merged. 

Then came Jemma’s birthday.

By this point Daisy had of course heard all about it, and she was more than willing to try it out. They booked two rooms in a hotel in town: one for Daisy, and one for FitzSimmons, because of course, it hadn’t hit them yet that by now they were one and the same. Daisy took her time, getting dressed up nice. Making sure everything sat right and lined up and shone the cleanest, fiercest look she could muster. She stood before the mirror for a final check with her chin raised like a queen, already smirking to herself at the thought of what Jemma had in store.

Then she received a text message.

 _Date’s off. Jemma’s got food poisoning. Sorry, it’s not pretty._  

Daisy glanced back over her shoulder, to where a ridiculously soft-looking bed was waiting to drown her in pillows and swallow her whole. She could easily text back her condolences, and curl up and watch a movie and order Chinese. But something made her close the alert without reading the message. Something made her snatch her purse off the dresser and march out the door.

 

A few minutes later, she knocked on FitzSimmons’ door. Fitz frowned when he pulled it open to see her there. 

“Date’s off,” he said. “Jemma’s sick.” 

“I know,” Daisy said, and held up the plastic bag she’d brought. “I come bearing gifts. Kebabs for us. Coconut water for the one who’s never going to want to look at food again. Can I come in?”

That part, of course, was never a question. And it was not like they’d never had a quiet night in with takeout and pyjamas and nothing sexual of any kind, before. 

But before, Fitz wouldn’t have welcomed Daisy through the door with a kiss. 

Daisy wouldn’t have stolen Jemma’s pyjama pants, publicly declaring that her underwear was far too uncomfortable for an evening such as this.

Jemma wouldn’t have fallen asleep across both their laps because they were sitting too close on the couch to do otherwise, stroking her hair and drawing patterns on her back and letting the movie fade into the background as they all fell into each other and asleep, together.


End file.
